The cocktailparty
by Badbrainday
Summary: Drabble! Just having fun with all the stereotypes in Supernatural fanfiction


"I really hate going to these things, but you got to admit the spread is awesome!" Dean says and shoves yet another appetizer in his already full mouth. He's chewing with his mouth open like no one was around. Not really expected behavior of someone in a room full of people dressed to the nines in cocktail dresses and suits...

Sam gives his brother a look of disgust and turns towards Benny instead, he's trying really hard to ignore his embarrassing brother. He can't wrap his head around the fact that his brother, (who can play the part of intimidating FBI agent perfectly, by the way), can't seem to behave properly for just ten minutes when it comes to these kinds of things... Just once, he wishes that Dean wouldn't give in on his obvious oral fixation—at least not in public.

Sam, wondering who really is the 'elder' brother in their relationship, turns towards his brother again. With a voice only reserved for small stubborn children, and imbecilic drunks, he tries reason once again.

"Well, listen Dean! It's only for a couple of hours and then it will be over with," Sam says with a frown. "It's not like we have to go to a lot of these two hundred episode celebrations, is it? Just try to behave—for one hour. That's all I ask!" he adds, still not really looking at his brother, but getting a sympathetic nod from Gabriel. Which kind of surprises him a little; Gabriel isn't really known for appreciating great manners…

Fortunately, Sam doesn't have time to follow up on that thought of Gabriel and his 'filthy' manners before Cas shows up in the small group of people and distracts him.

"Jesus, Cas! Are you pregnant again?" Sam blurts out, when the angel appears right in Dean's personal space, giving Dean that look of true admiration that is kind of his trademark.

"Yes, it appears they like doing that to me," Cas states with an embarrassed tilt to his smile. He then stares with open awe at Dean, who's finally managed to chew down his appetizers and gives the angel a wide, predatory grin. Eyeing the angel from top to toe.

"Yeah, I guess we all know who's going to appreciate that," Sam states with yet another frown, giving his brother bitch face number seven.

Something Dean fails to notice as he is currently occupied with placing kisses at Cas's neck and stroking the huge bump on the angel's stomach.

"Yeah, I totally love it when you're pregnant, Cas," Dean answers before he realizes that his behavior may not be appropriate in a room full of people mingling in dresses and suits.

"Oh, brother," Benny says lowly. "Doesn't that make you jealous?" he asks Sam, nodding towards the embarrassing couple.

"Yeah, a little but at the end of the day I know he will crawl into my bed at night, anyhow. So I don't really care anymore," Sam answers before waiving a greeting hand at what appeared to be younger John Winchester at the other end of the room.

"Why is young dad here?" Sam whispers loudly to Dean, who really isn't paying any attention to his brother, or anyone else right now. Getting more and more into making out with pregnant Cas.

"Don't know but he seems to be very popular with the fans, so I guess that's why," Benny offers, and Sam nods in agreement.

"Hey, Sam, what's up with the strange walk anyway?" Benny continues and nods towards Sam's legs.

"Shit, is it that obvious?" Sam asks, downing the last content of his drink. He continues with a lower voice, "Writers had me take a DP this morning and well I've not really recovered from that yet..." he admits with an embarrassed smile, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"I hate it when they do that!" Dean says. "As if one isn't enough…" he adds, when he, for a short moment, turns his attention towards the group again.

"What's not enough?" Young John asks as he joins the group.

"Uhm... Nothing, really dad!" Sam says. "We're just complaining about what the writers make us do sometimes. I mean—Take Gabe, for example he hates sweets, and still they keep stuffing that down his throat," he says. He really doesn't want to explain the concept of 'double penetration' to his young and innocent father.

"Jesus, Dean, for Christ sake! Can you stop groping Cas in public? And tuck that shirt in again," Sam says in an angry irritated voice and turns towards Gabriel.

"Gabe! Do you think you could like do something about that situation?" Sam murmurs to the angel while waving his hand towards the embarrassing couple. "I fear Dean may have gone in to a rut or something…?" Even by Dean-standards this behavior is over the top, but Cas doesn't seem to mind.

"Of course, anything for you, Sammy!" Gabriel says and gives Sam one of his crooked smiles, an implicative raised eyebrow and snaps his fingers.

" "

"Uhm... Well yes... So? Exactly, what have you done?" Sam asks, confused. Everything seems to be exactly as it was before; Dean's still getting in to some heavy groping with the pregnant angel right in front of them.

"They're invisible to everyone but our little group right now," Gabe answers. "I'm kind of enjoying the show! Hope you don't mind," he says with a big grin.

'And yes! That's the Gabriel he knew, he almost had him fooled there for a moment,' Sam thinks to himself, before grabbing a full glass of champagne from one of the waiters passing.

"Not like it's something I haven't walked in on like a thousand times before..." Sam says with an afflicted look on his face. Sam notices that even though Dean has gotten his angel out of his trench coat, and was in the process of pulling Cas shirt up baring his stomach, no one but their own little party seemed to notice.

"So, what's up with that ABO-lore anyhow?" Young John asks curiously, scratching his head in confusion, before continuing, "...And why do Sam and Cas always end up being omegas?"

"Yeah, I know! Right!" Sam exclaims. "And why is it that I apparently have a pain kink in every fucking fic?" he asks with a concerned look

"But, honey!" Gabe interjects, "You kind of do have a pain kink. Don't you?" He slides a hand inside Sam's jacket to twist Sam's nipple.

"Ouch! Yeah, maybe... but just for once I would like to wake up without having my ass spanked black and blue," Sam answers, hoping no one noticed just how much the angel's actions had just aroused him...

"Good thing you happen to know an archangel who can heal you then, isn't it?" Gabriel says and steps up close to Sam and reaches up to grab him by the neck, pulling him down and placing a not very chaste kiss on Sam's lips.

"Thanks, Gabe!" Sam says, leaning his head away. "I really needed healing, but you know, you could just have gone with the fingers on my forehead," he says, looking around nervously hoping they hadn't caught attention from the mingling crowd around them.

"Yeah I know, but where is the fun in that? Besides I'm more of a 'sexual healing' -kind of guy," Gabriel states with a wide grin.

Apparently a certain pregnant angel had been paying attention to their discussions because all of a sudden a low voice states:

"I now you think you have a bad time at work, Sam, but you still get to top once in a while! I always bottom. I'm quite frankly fed up with it!" Cas says in a short moment of concentration before Dean starts yanking at his pants and he's lost again.

"Poor little Cas," Gabriel teases. "I still think Sam wins the pity fight! No one, and I mean NO ONE, has pined and suffered in agony over his 'feels' for his brother as much as this friendly giant," he continues and throws an arm around Sam's waist. Looking up at his Samsquatch with what might have been actual concern.

"Hello, Boys!" a distinctive English voice suddenly questions within the growing group of characters around Sam.

"Who wins what pity fight?" Crowley continues, stepping in to the circle.

"Sam wins the pity fight when it comes to what the writers put him through," Gabriel clarifies.

"Oh, boohoo! You are such crybabies all of you– Have you even met my mother? I definitely win this one," Crowley states and turns his eyes to Benny with an appreciative smile. "Oh! Well, well, well... Who have we here?" He steps closer to the sturdy, and a bit uncomfortable looking, Benny. He stops mid-stride though when he catches sight of the couple making out just at the periphery of the group.

"What the hell? ...Cas! Are you pregnant again? Who is the lucky daddy this time?" he asks before turning his predatory gaze back at Benny.

"I think it's yours actually," Cas states matter-of-factly

Crowley chokes and coughs a few times before he turns his red face towards the angel. "You can't prove that!" he says in a high-pitched, upset voice. Obviously embarrassed, and hugely concerned, of the impact this revelation may have on his 'Bad boy-act'. He is pretty sure knocking up pretty boy angels isn't considered evil enough for King of hell...

"No, I can't prove that..." Cas concedes. "But I think maybe your mother—who walked in on us like three times—can? Or was it four times, maybe?" he muses aloud, still wearing that godforsaken pretty smile.

Crowley takes a few deep breaths and seems to incorporate the information of him being the father of an angel baby with all other messed up things in his life. He ponders on the subject for only a brief moment before he shrugs and decides that the sturdy man in the pea coat, with the extremely blue eyes is far more interesting.

Stepping right up to Benny, eying him up and down, "Hello there, Sailor! Fancy boarding my ship?" Crowley asks with an implicative grin. Sam steps up as if to protect the mildly uncomfortable Benny who reassuringly taps Sam's shoulder.

"Relax, Sam," Benny soothes. "Ain't my first rodeo, you know!" he explains in his southern accent before meeting Crowley's gaze. "Sorry, Brother. Not really my ship, if you know what I mean," he states with a smirk before walking off, leaving King of hell with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Ouch! Yeah you're right, Crowley! You definitely win the pity contest this round!" Gabriel laughs, openly gloating.


End file.
